A Right To Fight
by CookieFlame
Summary: Angered from being forbidden to fight, Marron embarks on a journey to learn how to be a fighter like her parents and receives help from her best friends. She does not want to be another helpless, pretty face, and intends on being something great and will not back down even if evil comes lurking behind a corner. Collab with JennieJane.


_**This is the part where I say I**_

_**Don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters….There **_

_**You go**_

**A Right to Fight: Chapter 1: Pilot**

The rain was always missed when summer came around the corner. Spring was Marron's favorite time of year because everything came back to life. Winter was harsh this year, which meant that it was up to spring to revive everything. It did a marvelous job. All the trees were green and happy. They even swayed from time to time. The flowers greeted everyone with a beautiful aroma and gorgeous petals.

It wasn't that Marron didn't enjoy the snow, the lovely autumn leaves on the ground, or the fun of attending a water park. She did, in fact, love those times. But spring… it was just something so special.

"Marron! Earth to Marron!"

Marron's head darted up at the sound of her blue haired friend's voice. She placed a smile on her lips and tucked her sunny hair behind her ear.

"You spaced off again, you goof," Pan giggled as she sipped her milkshake. Marron shifted her head on her right palm and continued to gaze out the mall window. Her reflection only showed her tired expression. She let out a sigh and turned to look at her friends.

She was out on a Saturday afternoon with Pan and Bulla. Why she had agreed, she had no idea. She liked going out, but today was a not one of those days. Bulla had treated them to a few new outfits while Marron invited them to lunch. She had been stealing every opportunity she had to look outside.

"Sorry you guys…. I guess I'm just not in the mood for shopping…."

Bulla's earlier cheerfulness instantly changed to a horrified gasp. "Not in the mood for shopping!? What is wrong with you?"

Pan continued to drink her pink creamy beverage, ignoring Bulla's outburst. "Bulla, calm down. Everyone has those days. What's wrong Marron?"

That was a question Marron couldn't even answer. She had been feeling so depressed lately. Clothes and technology weren't enough. She was feeling so useless… It was all strange. She shrugged, hoping that was enough of an answer.

Pan shook her head and stared her in the eyes. "You can tell us."

Bulla nodded and held her Fiji Water bottle in both hands. "You okay?"

Marron let her head fall on the square plastic table. She groaned a while before Pan ruffled her hair. It surprised even her that she didn't care about her appearance at the moment. "I don't…. I don't know…"

Bulla smiled and stood up from her seat. "Let's go to my house. We can analyze your problem much better there," she then frowned, "Where no one can disturb or eavesdrop on us." She said, glaring at two boys who seemed to follow them everywhere they go. The two cringed, take aback by the intense glare they received from the blue-haired girl.

Pan followed Bulla's lead and rose from her seat waiting for Marron to do the same. She dusted her lap off and painfully stood up.

_**At the Briefs Compound…..**_

"Alright Mare, spill it," Bulla ordered as she plopped on her puffy white comforter. Marron leaned her head on the bed frame and closed her eyes, only to have Pan snap her fingers in front of them.

"Come on Marron, tell us," Pan pleaded, pouting a bit, as she hopped on the bed earning a trademark Bulla scold.

"I seriously don't know… It's like I feel so un-accomplished. I know it's silly but-"

"Bulla! It's sparring time!"

The teenage blue haired girl rolled her eyes and turned to look at the man who just barged into her bedroom. "It is not spar day! Dad, that is tomorrow! I have company!"

"Too bad! I want you down stairs in five minutes!" Vegeta barked. He turned to look at Pan and frowned. "Your idiot of a grandfather wanted you to spar with me today. I suggest you get a gi from the woman." He was about to walk out the door when he noticed the third girl in the room.

Marron froze and put on a face her mother had taught her when it comes to looking at Vegeta. "What?" she hissed. She knew that in order to gain any respect with him, she needed to look un-afraid.

"Humph…. You can go home Blondie," he smirked strolling out of the room.

Bulla grunted a few things under her breath before turning her attention to her friends. "Sorry you guys. He can be a real hard-ass sometimes!" she screamed hoping that her father could hear her.

"I heard that!" It came from downstairs….

Bulla smiled and faced the door. "Good!"

It was a few seconds before she spoke. "I'm sorry he called you that Marron."

"It's fine…" she frowned. "I didn't know you fought Bulla."

"Oh yeah… He's been making me learn for a while now. I hate it but mom says he likes spending time with me."

"Hey! You wanna come watch us? We'll be done real fast!" Pan suggested. Bulla nodded and grabbed Marron hands.

"Okay… I'll stay…" Marron smiled.

_**6 Minutes Later….**_

"You're a minute late!" Vegeta yelled, his right eye twitching with barely suppressed anger.

Bulla flipped her ponytail behind her back and smirked, in an attempt to prevent laughing. When she regained her composure, she hissed back, "Marron is staying. We're going to do this really fast,"

"So be it. Are you sure your eyes can keep up Blondie?" he asked tauntingly.

"If you're fighting, then I'll be more than able to," she growled, her earlier fear forgotten and red tainting her cheeks.

"Bulla, you'll start off with Pan. I want to see how much you've improved."

"Whatever. You ready Pan?" Bulla asked shifting her legs apart to get better leverage. Lifting her hands and forming fists she got into her stance.

"I was born ready," she smiled as she performed the same stance. Marron sat on the grass as the two girls lunged at each other. Disappearing and then re-appearing here and there. She played with the soft grass and ignored the screams from the girls.

"Marron watch out!" Pan screamed as a Kamehameha wave hurdled towards Marron.

"Ahh!" Marron screamed as the blue blast rushed at her. She stuck out her hand and shut her eyes while screaming frantically.

A few moments passed and silence fell upon everyone. Marron still had her senses and was scared to open her eyes. _Oh no! What if I'm deformed now! I'm gonna kill Pan!_

"M-Ma-Marron?" Pan stuttered. Marron opened her eyes and widened them. She was stunned! Nothing had touched her… Everything was…. Fine…. What happened? That was a strong wave… How did she get around it?

She had deflected the blast? There was no way she could… The strange thing was… she loved the rush of it all… But how did she manage to deflect an attack? She had never fought before… How did this happen?

"Well, well, well. Looks like Blondie has some spunk in her after all. It's a miracle that you didn't inherit your father's pathetic strength."

"Don't you dare insult my father! I will tolerate you calling me that idiotic nickname, but I will not stand here and let you belittle my dad!" She shot her eyes firing up and her fists at her sides. She stormed out of the compound and kept her eyes focused on the streets ahead of her. She ignored Pan and Bulla's shouts to come back and kept on running. What had just happened?

**Alright you guys! This is a co-authored project with JennieJane, go check her out! She's really great! Anyways REVIEW and tell us what you thought.**


End file.
